The Twelve Princesses' desire
The next day, at the palace, the doors opened and an angry King K. Rool stormed into the room. "Grr! I've never been so insulted!" King K. Rool shouted. He passed by Cindy Bear, the twelve princesses' nanny. "King K. Rool, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Cindy asked. "Good luck, Cindy Bear, in marrying her off!" King K. Rool said as he stormed off. And with that, the angry kremling was gone. Cindy then groaned as she looked at a piece of King K. Rool's cape. She then said, "Girls?" as she went into the courtyard to find the girls. "Girls! Girls!" she called. She spotted two mice, eight human girls, a pink hedgehog, and a snake, sitting on a fountain. One of them was a mouse, wearing a blue dress and a matching bow. She also wears yellow slippers. Her name was Minnie Mouse, the first princess of Toongrabah. The second one was a 9-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black hair ribbon with a bow top centered in her hair. She also wears a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, corset, petticoat, and stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Alice Liddell, the second princess of Toongrabah. The third one was an 11-year-old girl with dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail. She also wears a sky-blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers. Her name was Wendy Darling, the third princess of Toongrabah. The fourth one was a 4-year-old mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, and little hands and feet. She also wears white panties, a matching blouse with short puffy, sleeves, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, a blue jumper that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham, the fourth princess of Toongrabah. The fifth one was a 7-year-old Hawaiian girl with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes, wearing white panties, a red muumuu with white patterned leaves and dark blue sandals. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. Her name was Lilo Pelekai, the fifth Princess of Toongrabah. The sixth one was a 13-year-old girl with auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts, underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm. She also wears a pair of bracelets on her right arm. Her name was Kairi, the sixth princess of Toongrabah. The seventh one was an 11-year-old pink hedgehog with pink fur, pink quills, peach skin, and green eyes, wearing a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, and a red hair band. She also wears white gloves with gold ring bracelets. Her name was Amy Rose, the seventh princess of Toongrabah. The eighth one was a 13-year-old girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue vest, a pink tie, a grey skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks, and black shoes. Her name was Kilala Reno, the eight princess of Toongrabah. The ninth one was a 12-year-old girl with straight red hair and blue eyes, wearing square glasses, a blue shirt with a star on it, a star barrette in her hair, a black skirt and pumps with her trademark star shirt. She also wears white knee high socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a lab coat. Her name was Susan Test, the ninth princess of Toongrabah. The tenth one was a 13-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white lace dress and blue sandals. Her name was Namine, the tenth princess of Toongrabah. The eleventh one was a green snake with azure eyes and green scales, wearing two lotus flowers on her head. Her name was Viper, the eleventh princess of Toongrabah. The last and twelfth one was a 17-year-old girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a purple dress with long pink sleeves, and a lavender bodice. She is also barefoot. Her name was Rapunzel, the twelfth and last princess of Toongrabah. With them, were seven ponies. One of them was a purple Unicorn with a violet and pink mane and tail, violet eyes, and a light pink star shaped cutie mark. Her name was Twilight Sparkle. The second one was a Pegasus with a light blue coat, reddish pink eyes, and a rainbow mane, tail, and cutie mark. Her name was Rainbow Dash. The third one was a Unicorn with a white coat, blue eyes, purple mane and tail, and a cutie mark with three diamonds. Her name was Rarity. The fourth one was a Pegasus with a yellow coat, pink mane and tail, aqua eyes, and a cutie mark with three butterflies. Her name was Fluttershy. The fifth one was an Earth pony with an orange coat, yellow mane and tail, green eyes, a brown cowboy hat, and a cutie mark with three apples. Her name was Applejack. The sixth one was an Earth pony with a light pink coat, a rosy mane and tail, light blue eyes, and a cutie mark with a blue balloon and two yellow balloons. Her name was Pinkie Pie. The seventh and last one was a Unicorn with a light amber coat, red and yellow mane and tail, aqua eyes, and a cutie mark that resembles a red and yellow sun. Her name was Sunset Shimmer. "Girls," Cindy said and walked toward them until a Sunset Shimmer came up and neighed at her. In his mouth was a red torn sheet. "Ooh, confound it, Sunset!" Cindy scolded, pulling on a torn sheet out of Sunset Shimmer's mouth. She looked at the sheet, and suddenly realized that it was a piece of King K. Rool's vest. "So this is why King K. Rool stormed out." "Oh, nanny," Minnie smiled, "The ponies were just playing with him." Then she, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel leaned over to Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Raibow Dah, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity while Alice said to them in a cute tone, "Weren't you, girls? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed King K. Rool, right?" She and the girls hugged them and the ponies giggled. Cindy gave the girls a stern look as she tapped her foot. Then all twelve girls cleared their throats. Cindy said as she followed Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel to the birdcage, "Girls, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. The law says you must be …" "…married to a prince…" Cindy and Wendy said together. "…by your next birthday." Cindy finished. "The law is wrong." Wendy said as she opened the bird cage and picked up the bird. "You've only got three more days." Cindy said. "Nanny, my friends and I hate being forced into this." said Kairi. "If we do marry, we want it to be for love," Amy said. "Yeah, but we must be free to make our own choice." Lilo said. "And, we have to pitch in in order to find someone who is brave and handsome." Olivia added. "Girls," Cindy said before she placed the bird back in the cage, "it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever. I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for." Minnie and her friends have seated themselves back on the fountain. "Please! Try to understand!" said Kilala. "We've never done a thing on our own." added Susan. Namine swirled her finger in the water, where the fish were swimming in. "We've never had any real friends." "I heard that!" Rainbow Dash glared at her. "Except you and the ponies, Rainbow." said Namine. "Aw, shucks!" Pinkie Pie smiled. Cindy walked toward the girls. "We've never even been outside the palace walls." said Viper. "But girls, you're princesses." said Cindy. Rapunzel sighed and slapped the water's surface with her hand. "Then maybe we don't wanna be princesses anymore!" "That is right!" cried Kairi. "I agree with Kairi and Rapunzel!" echoed Amy, as she and the other girls all turned around, arms crossed and pouting. Cindy huffed in frustration and stuttered to get the girls' attention, but they wouldn't listen. Finally, Cindy proclaimed, "Jesus forbid each of you should have any children!" And she stormed back into the palace. Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked confused. "Huh?" asked Applejack. Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel walked over to the cage and opened it, letting all of the birds fly out. They smiled as they watched the birds soar into the sky. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Fanmakes Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs